


恋爱游戏

by HakubaKaito



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakubaKaito/pseuds/HakubaKaito
Summary: 黑羽快斗以为这局稳了，然而被睡了又睡的故事。





	恋爱游戏

　　“I'm not gay！”  
　　  
　　黑羽快斗说道，脸上像是被人没收了所有表情一样的空白，那双眸子僵硬的挪移了一番。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　白马探随意的应了一声。  
　　  
　　你不能和一个三杯倒还要硬喝两瓶的人讲道理。  
　　  
　　就算这个人做着迎风流泪的样子说你怎么不说话你是不是不爱我了你这个渣男我就知道会这个样子的时候，也一样。  
　　  
　　他站在门口摸了好一阵钥匙，黑羽站他旁边就没停过嘴，一路从死者给自己建了个密室讲到侦探一上来就死了，白马探总觉得最后这个故事在影射什么，又往黑羽快斗身上摸钥匙，黑羽突然安静下来，靠在他肩膀上呵气，这回倒是很快从黑羽的外套口袋的扑克牌堆里摸出来那把钥匙。  
　　  
　　他扶着黑羽进了客卧，安置对方在床边坐下，走回到客厅里倒水。  
　　  
　　黑羽自我感觉还挺清醒的，就是不太能得劲，以及源源不断的强烈的表达欲，总得来说不是什么大问题。  
　　  
　　他摘下旁边墙上挂着的绘元结。  
　　  
　　什么人会把皇室公主扎头发的头绳随便挂在架子上。  
　　  
　　品味堪忧的资产阶级。  
　　  
　　下面还缀了一长串金铃子一样的金饰，晃动的幅度一大就发出一连串清脆的鸣音。  
　　  
　　白马探端着水和醒酒药过来，看见黑羽快斗人不见了的时候一怔，把杯子和药瓶放到床头柜上，“黑羽君记得睡觉前刷牙，晚安，”声音里带着笑意。  
　　  
　　没有回答，黑羽走到他背后，却从身前扣住白马探的手腕，一条织金绣银的细带缠了上去。  
　　  
　　黑羽走到白马探面前，不再是那幅像是喝断片的样子，明显的困惑，“你绝对可以挣开的，刚才我还没用到十分之一的手劲。”  
　　  
　　白马探低头看他。  
　　  
　　纤长的睫羽垂下的阴影如同一把桧扇，遮住了那双深红的眼瞳。  
　　  
　　他说：“那样就无法得知黑羽君到底为什么这么做了。”  
　　  
　　黑羽抬头。  
　　  
　　“这是什么国际共产主义精神？用爱感化我吗。”  
　　  
　　白马探笑一笑，“只是关于黑羽君的事情都特别想知道答案，而很长时间已经没有进度，连这样冒险的机会都来之不易。”  
　　  
　　黑羽唔了一声，思考片刻，“那你是在引诱我了。”  
　　  
　　“深更半夜，孤男寡男，你还带我来你家，睡你床，刚才在门口又摸我半天，差点都给我摸硬了，现在又人都要给我睡的样子，这里面肯定大有问题。”  
　　  
　　这居然还能形成完整的逻辑闭环，推理史上的奇迹。  
　　  
　　白马温和地叹息，手腕松了松，“那黑羽君想知道答案吗？“  
　　  
　　“不，”黑羽一耸肩，“我已经知道答案了，现在我要睡你。”  
　　  
　　那些迷惑的想要更进一步的心情，已经缠绕他许久了，黑羽快斗不是犹豫的人，不知道原因的事就去尝试到了解一切为止。  
　　  
　　“那大概还差一些，虽然不会影响大局，但是黑羽君这样的做法真是让我难以认同。”  
　　  
　　那条细带落在地上，金铃子滚动了两圈。  
　　  
　　白马探拾起它，递给黑羽快斗，“权作纪念吧，昭和时代的了。”  
　　  
　　黑羽伸出手去接，却抓了个空。  
　　  
　　“一，以虚代实。*”  
　　  
　　魔术师表现出一个真实的东西，一只鸟，或者一个人，让你看这样东西，叫你检视它，看他的确是真的，平常的不得了，但其中一定有假。  
　　  
　　丁零一声，金银相间的细带还躺在他脚边，还刚好滚动了两圈。  
　　  
　　黑羽快斗了然，“二，偷天换日，当我在看的时候，我只是想要被骗。“  
　　  
　　他刚才真的分神了，这几乎是在职业底线上左右横跳的失误。  
　　  
　　“啧，”黑羽有点牙疼，“你怎么能用这种心机欺骗单纯的我。”  
　　  
　　白马探握住他的手，温热的手指相贴，‘咔哒’一声，用一副镣铐回答了这个问题，“我们来玩一个游戏吧。”  
　　  
　　黑羽快斗有点懵逼，他猜到了开头，没想到过程实在不按他的想法走。  
　　  
　　“所以现在我们大半夜的坐在你的床上玩牌？”  
　　  
　　这绝对不是抱怨。  
　　  
　　一个魔术师怎么可能不带扑克牌，尽管摸出来的过程不太顺利，但黑羽快斗拒绝回忆这个，反正结果是这样了，他翻着潘多拉花切，即使带着镣铐，纸牌在手中依旧流畅的翻出一朵暗色的花。  
　　  
　　白马探抿起温煦的笑，好像黑羽快斗抱怨的人不是他，“打个赌吗，我能抽到我想要的那张。”  
　　  
　　黑羽看着白马的微笑，莫名的有些耳热，稍稍别过脸，“那赌注是什么？”  
　　  
　　“我做我想做的事。”  
　　  
　　修长的手指触碰到牌背。  
　　  
　　“做到你满意为止。”  
　　  
　　牌面翻过来，JOKER。  
　　  
　　这个要慌，问题很大，黑羽尽力深呼吸缓解情绪，“你出千。”  
　　  
　　肯定句。  
　　  
　　他刚才洗牌的时候就知道少了一张，但那明明该是一张黑桃10。  
　　  
　　“那也是黑羽君违约在先的，”一只手抚上他头顶，从发丝里摸出了七八支钢卡，极硬极细的钢丝卡在头发里其实很难被发现。  
　　  
　　“这位同学无视考场风纪，我只好没收作弊工具了。”白马探温和道，没有阻止黑羽快斗用握在手里的那支卡子打开手铐。  
　　  
　　细长的铁丝顶住一个弹簧似的硬物，另一根勾住锁舌，很快便听见一声轻响。  
　　  
　　黑羽双手一挣，扯出一条细链，镣铐纹丝未动。  
　　  
　　偷天换日。  
　　  
　　白马探低头亲吻他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　像一朵花在血管里绽放，细碎的花瓣绽开的声音是怦然的心跳。  
　　  
　　嘴唇温热而柔软，带着醉酒之后的低热。  
　　  
　　黑羽快斗被燥得喉咙发干，带着淡淡茶叶清苦味道的津液缓缓浸入，他的心房一颤，不知什么时候自己一败千里。  
　　  
　　爱如蝶翅捕风。  
　　  
　　白马探的手指落在黑羽的衬衫纽扣上，“我认为我有必要为我自己辩解一下，毕竟是黑羽君先摸走我的钥匙在先，我总不能辜负黑羽君的期待，不是吗，”  
　　  
　　拇指和食指轻轻交叉而过，那颗纽扣被旋开。  
　　  
　　黑羽快斗平时穿衣服不太规整，打个比方说就是穿衬衫最上面一颗扣子永远不会扣拢。  
　　  
　　所以现在只解开一颗就能看到对方大半锁骨了。  
　　  
　　第二颗。  
　　  
　　白马探的右手停在黑羽快斗的心脏处。  
　　  
　　心脏在里面剧烈的跳动着。  
　　  
　　而黑羽紧闭着眼睛，眉心拧着，细密的眼睫颤动着，像垂死的蝴蝶。  
　　  
　　他眼前就是一只蝴蝶，扑着昳丽耀眼的巨大羽翅，洒下的磷粉带着剧毒，引得人为他着迷。  
　  
　　白马慢慢收回手，视线扫过黑羽的眼尾，“黑羽君，我再给你一个改正错误的机会。”  
　　  
　　“仅作为玩笑的话，现在已经够了。”  
　　  
　　这都不是给个台阶了，简直是给了个滑梯，连所有的责备都替他推的一干二净。  
　　  
　　黑羽睁开眼睛，手腕抬起来，从膝盖上去够白马探的手。  
　　  
　　一双手在上，一双手在下，即将相碰时，黑羽抽回手，指尖轻轻碰了下白马探冰冷的指尖，似一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
　　  
　　一声细微的咔嚓声响起，银白的镣铐应声而落。  
　　  
　　“指纹锁用在这种一次性物品上也太浪费了，”黑羽抱怨道，甩了甩还有点僵硬的手腕，勾起一个微妙的笑，介于基德的poker face和青年平日的明朗笑容之间，看向白马探。  
　　  
　　“行行好，你的花就要枯萎了，如果再不亲他的话。”  
　　  
　　白马探微微低下头，吻住了黑羽的嘴唇，相触的肌肤辗转着接近，温柔的舔舐过他带着尖锐弧度的虎牙，被磨的圆滑的臼齿，敏感的口腔内壁，然后与对方的舌尖纠缠在一起，在编贝似的齿列间跳着勾动心弦的舞步。  
　　  
　　湿泞的水声细细煽情，混杂了欲气与柔软的爱恋，羞耻又渴望。  
　　  
　　黑羽握住白马探的手指，不同于外表，他的手指虽然骨节分明，却仍旧矛盾的柔软，在白马探的掌心缓缓划过，若有似无的骚弄着，并没有新意的调情。  
　　  
　　两人分开的时候，来不及交换的津液顺着嘴角牵连出淫靡的银丝，黏着的欲拒还迎，白马探摸着他的脸颊又落下了缠绵的吻。  
　　  
　　“你为什么这么做？”  
　　  
　　他问。  
　　  
　　不同于平日诘问的犀利尖刻，刀锋一样的扎进心里剥开谜底，溶化在浅吻中的声音绵软的更像情话，答案在这里面当然也是不重要的。  
　　  
　　或者说他根本不想要听黑羽的回答。  
　　  
　　黑羽快斗被推倒在床上。  
　　  
　　那双冰蓝的眼睛眨了眨，挑衅般的斜他一眼，青年又大笑着坐起来，手勾住他的领带将他拉向他。  
　　  
　　他热得要命，即使未着寸缕，光裸皮肤也像在被火烧着。  
　　  
　　白马探手指从锁骨滑落到黑羽的胸前，落在浅粉色的蓓蕾上，他捏住一个夹子，小心得掰开，再将在他摩挲下发硬的小小蓓蕾塞进两条冷硬的黑线间，缓慢地用舌尖碾磨过那敏感的突起。  
　　  
　　“真好看，”白马探声音带上些低哑，像小颗的石子掺进绵密的白沙，温柔中夹杂着粗糙的颗粒。  
　　  
　　樱红在铁线的挤压下有些变形，像破开花衣绽出来的花朵，极简强烈的色差更显得情欲色气。  
　　  
　　那裸露着的圆润肩膀微微颤抖着，不知道是因为贴着敏感肌肤的冷还是这种下流情调的快感，黑羽能感觉到的只有炽热，这热度仿佛能刺破他的皮肤。他倒吸一口气，咬住下唇，又被白马的指尖制止，温热的指腹抵在尖尖的犬齿和唇瓣之间，轻轻隔开它们。  
　　  
　　“你想这么做很久了吧。”  
　　  
　　那双天蓝色的眼瞳浸入了盈盈的水雾，但黑羽仍仰着脸笑，毫不顾忌展露那份纯粹炽烈的天真。  
　　  
　　白马探斯条慢理的双手在他的胸口驻足，轻柔地画着圈，享受着黑羽情欲翻腾的急促呼吸，然后冷不防用力的揉捏着他娇嫩的乳尖。  
　　  
　　黑羽颤抖了一下，呜咽声在舌尖翻滚，难得显露出了脆弱的神情，白马在他微张下颌欲求发出声响的间隙，吻上他已经被吮吸的殷红的唇瓣，唇间的低语沉缓缱绻，  
　　  
　　“今天我一定会肏你，肏到你腿软高潮，下不了床——”  
　　  
　　电流上下乱窜，就算闭上眼睛亦能感受到空气里的火光在噼啪炸裂。  
　　  
　　黑羽脸烧得通红，绯红甚至已经蔓到眼尾，“你不要把这种讲述推理过程的正直语气用来说下流话好吗？”  
　　  
　　白马垂目不语，手指轻轻撇开那两根钢夹，把它们拨弄下来，看着黑羽发颤，低喘，身上大片大片的肌肤染上了情欲的浅红，“因为不付出一些代价的话，黑羽君很难明白到底做错了什么样的事。”  
　　  
　　他又抬手，认真摩挲着黑羽的上唇，姿势太过正经，反倒透着叫人骨头发酥的暧昧。  
　　  
　　黑羽半闭着眼，一些令他发烧的电流仍在他神经里游走，在各个突触间传递情热，他几乎自暴自弃一般仰躺着陷入床中，看白马伸手去够床头抽屉里的香薰精油，“比如跟你睡觉吗？”  
　　  
　　白马探将透明散发着香气的液体倾倒在手心上，剩下的一部分挂在瓶口，倒映着室内朦胧氤氲的光彩。油润的色彩在指间抹开，在顺着他骨节分明的纤长手指侵入时，精油有些冰凉粘稠的质感，让黑羽打了个哆嗦。  
　　  
　　“比如让我泥足深陷于你交织的情网中，沦陷在这场背德的感情里。”  
　　  
　　白马半抱着他，嗓音沙哑，不再矫饰那些低眉浅笑下的欲望暗涌。  
　　  
　　火焰跳动在两个人的眼瞳中、心室里，妖艳的火舌灼伤血肉，结下暗沉的血痂，层层的硬壳，保护深埋其下的不可告人的柔软与脆弱。  
　　  
　　青年的手指模仿着插入的动作，贯穿了黑羽的后穴。被进入时黑羽瑟缩了一下，白马探轻轻摸着他的脊背，沿脊椎的骨节一节一节滑向尾端安抚着，像摸一只炸起毛的猫科动物。  
　　  
　　在背上轻轻抚摸的手指上有一层略微粗糙的薄茧，习惯于握枪的人手上总会有这样的痕迹，黑羽手上更多一些，甚至手腕上都有，是很久以前毫无克制的练习纸牌魔术和挣脱术时留下的。  
　　  
　　不消片刻，内壁像浸饱了水的柔软丝绸一般又滑又湿。白马顶入两根手指，穴肉柔顺的外扩，当他旋转着抽出时，又恋恋不舍的挽留着他的指节，仿佛打开的蚌，噏张着外层坚韧锋利的壳，却又袒露出湿软的内里。  
　　  
　　黑羽远没有看上去那么自在从容，尽管他还能仰着脸看白马探同时说着请多多关照拜托温柔一点欢迎下次惠顾之类语无伦次的玩笑，但话里的几个颤音难掩其中紧张的焦虑。  
　　  
　　指头刚进入时的疼痛已经过去，但是被撑开的饱胀异物感仍在，算不上舒服也说不上不适，就是别扭，光滑又粗砺的指腹刮擦过肠肉的触觉让他头皮发麻，他条件反射地吞吐后穴，却招来了更多入侵，凸凹的物体一下子撑开肠道让人不由喘着气头向后抵，而且莫名的，随着疼痛消退，取而代之的是一股隐约的焦灼，让另一个人在体内进出的感觉很…新奇，说实话。  
　　  
　　后面本不用来承受的器官太过敏感，而白马的动作又太过温柔，对方所有细微的尝试都被放大数倍，又酸又麻，无法满足一般的隔靴搔痒，黑羽觉得自己的性器蒸腾着炽热的温度，顶端夹杂着咸涩黏腻的液体，像被泡在浓稠红亮的枫糖浆里，空气里填满了令人昏昏欲睡的甜腻，把下身弄得黏湿一片，是咸腥的，又带着甜的味道。  
　　  
　　像是察觉到他的情绪，白马探试探性的吻上他的颈子，带着私心绵延的吮吻出一排痕迹反覆加深。  
　　  
　　湿暖的内壁裹着他的手指，在他的指腹擦过某个区域的时候，黑羽幅度不大的紧绷了一下，轻微又不容忽视，白马屏住呼吸，摸索着靠近那处，果然的身体紧绷了起来，分不清楚是期待还是恐慌更多一些。  
　　  
　　“是这里吗？”他双指一压，问出的言语就像当场揭露魔术师手中藏住的秘密，给黑羽一种无处可藏的暴露感，从巴格拉斯翻出第17张的Joker时跨越无数的维度和世界来到今日今时，而他的反应又快又热烈，在白马探大腿上拱起身子想要逃离却又躲不开桎梏。  
　　  
　　黑羽被一阵陌生却强烈的快感击中，在指尖变本加厉地追逐着那一点搅动时他几乎是抽泣着把额头靠上白马的，无意识地收紧双腿，然而却被对方打开到一个更加羞耻的角度。他的双腿交缠在白马的背后，那双又直又长的腿怎么摆都是风情，可惜此刻无人欣赏。  
　　  
　　在第三个手指挤进来时黑羽身体猛地一僵，光裸的腰背弓起一条曲线，除了后穴的饱胀感和前列腺传来的刺激，也开始感到体内更深的地方迫切的需要被填满和触碰。  
　　  
　　“嗯…太超过了、哈啊……”黑羽的一句话被几个喘息拆解的七零八落，他无意识的咬着下唇，淡色的唇瓣有些红肿，蓝色的眼睛像是彻底陷在水雾中了，稍一触碰就会有水珠滚落出来。  
　　  
　　但当白马真的抽出手指时，令人难以忍受的空虚感席卷而来，湿热的后穴企图挽留他，在他彻底离开后不满的张缩着，而火热的性器毫无预兆地紧跟着抽出的手指闯入，把黑羽接下来的抱怨死死扼进了喉咙里。  
　　  
　　仿佛一个秘密被打碎，被破坏，玻璃破碎似的一声脆响后，被碾碎的粉尘粘在空中看不见的巨网上，他们在废墟上，在荒无人烟的尘土残垣里，在伸手不可见的永暗深渊里，在硬糖奶茶冰淇淋白雪慕斯红丝绒蛋糕里，建立起了新的一些，只属于他们的之间的，一个新的秘密。  
　　  
　　一时之间两人都没有动作，只是单纯享受着占有彼此的感觉。白马爱抚对方绷着的后腰，打着圈揉开紧缩的肌肉，黑羽轻抽着气捧着他的脸颊又吻了他，半眯着眼笑，湛蓝的双瞳里仍盛放着张扬的锐意与大胆无畏的勇气，宛如盛夏的骄阳，一如既往，  
　　  
　　“做你想做的事，做到我满意为止。”  
　　  
　　白马探呼吸一滞，扣着黑羽的腰际，又凶又狠地撞进他体内深处，黑羽发出的长长的呜咽声被他堵在了嘴里，水红的嘴唇随着呼吸和脉搏颤抖着，睫毛被生理性的泪水打湿，紧紧压在下眼睑上。  
　　  
　　黑羽能做的只是把腿张得更开，双脚勾在对方的后背上。他的后穴的嫩肉因为持续摩擦造成的充血变得更加敏感，他无法控制，无法思考，唯一能做的就是承受源源不断的快感。  
　　  
　　“啊！啊、慢、慢点，我不……”黑羽在白马的身下随着他的律动不住地发出抽噎声，他分不清那是因为受快感支配的身体不受控制的颤抖，或是他真的在哭泣。  
　　  
　　潜藏在英伦绅士冷静端整温柔到近乎冷淡外表下的，由患得患失和不安全感填满的控制欲才刚撕开冰山一角。  
　　  
　　后穴中肆虐的凶器变本加厉地碾压着已经敏感不已的敏感点，淫靡的水液顺着臀缝一路流到大腿，在激烈的动作中被甩在被褥上，滴滴答答汇聚了一小摊，洇入深蓝色的布面，晕开一圈更深色的阴影。  
　　  
　　黑羽紧紧咬着下唇，耳边是白马探撞进湿透的后穴中发出的咕啾咕啾声，还有清脆的臀肉撞击声，让他不用低头就知道自己被操得多么彻底。他望向对面的镜子，透过汗水和湿透的额发，能看到自己四肢大敞着被白马探一次又一次地操进床里，牢牢压制着他的两条腿，使它们除了老老实实地缠在他腰上哪也去不了。  
　　  
　　下方汇集的热流开始横冲直撞地失去控制，但黑羽什么都做不了，只是期待而又恐惧地等待最后时刻的来临。  
　　  
　　极点来的太快，黑羽眼前发昏满是绚烂的光影，雾气氤氲的背后放着一张牌桌，他自顾自笑着把筹子和画着王后的牌丢下去，红蓝色的筹码撒了一地，而白马探，白马探正在看他，金发被汗水浸湿，不再如平日一般卷曲着蓬起来，柔顺的贴着脸颊，紧抿着的薄唇边上有习惯性的笑纹，而那双眼中像藏着深色的漩涡，在眼波流转间伸长了旋臂，即将湮没一切。  
　　  
　　极度紧绷的几秒钟后，又被绝对的无条件的放松所拥抱，仿佛置身松软的云端，黑羽因为脱力与余韵动弹不得，心如擂鼓，只觉得从指尖到头皮都是酥麻的。  
　　  
　　白马探贴心地放慢了节奏，目光落在黑羽高潮后凌乱的发丝下满足的脸，然后再次扣住了黑羽的手腕，毫无预兆地恢复了冲撞。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊——白马探你要干什么？” 大概白马探就是想一手将他逼疯，黑羽浑身都在颤抖，他开始挣扎，这太过了，他受不了这个，没人能受得了这个。  
　　  
　　他觉得自已已经被推到了极限，内壁正因为持续的摩擦变得灼热，无法处理的强烈快感几乎成了一种无尽的折磨，他在汹涌的浪潮中被随意抛卷，狂乱地搜寻却找不到任何依托。  
　　  
　　白马探如愿地看着他在身下崩溃。黑羽不断地摇着头，眼泪止不住地从眼角流下，白马温柔舐走那些晶莹的水珠，耳边是黑羽破碎的喘息，还有他带着哭腔一遍遍地叫他的名字。  
　　  
　　他亲吻着黑羽的脸颊，从唇边吻到耳垂，“这是你要付出的代价。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黑羽趴在抱枕上，懒洋洋的翻那副54张的牌，一张不多，一张不少，蓦地抬头，问白马探：“Any card at any number？*”  
　　  
　　“不，只是想要化腐朽为神奇，”白马探拉开窗帘，阳光扑进来，空中飞舞着许多闪闪发亮的光点，他低下头，金棕的发丝缠进黑发里，轻轻吻了吻黑羽快斗的发顶，“我当然得把它找回来。”  
　　  
　　这不是纸牌魔术，这是世界上独一无二的，illusion。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　注：  
　　ACAAN：巴格拉斯效果——任意位置的任意牌，心灵魔术，大致是由观众指定某个位置的某张牌，翻开后符合指定。由大卫·巴格拉斯发明。  
　　魔术三原则来自电影《致命魔术》。


End file.
